This invention relates to the construction of intercom stations and more particularly to a constructional arrangement that is vandal-resistant.
Intercom stations are at present provided in many institutions such as prisons or detention centers to establish communication between a master station and a plurality of remote call-in locations. The equipment at each of the remote intercom stations is often subject of physical abuse and vandalization. For example, projecting switch and lamp parts are sometimes removed and expensive microphone driver units damaged by robes inserted into openings in the plates on which such components are mounted.
It is therefore and important object of the present invention to provide intercom station hardware which will deter vandalism and tampering.